It is sometimes necessary to remove one or more vertebrae, or a portion of the vertebrae, from the human spine in response to various pathologies. For example, one or more of the vertebrae may become damaged as a result of tumor growth or may become damaged by a traumatic or other event. Excision of at least a generally anterior portion, or vertebral body, of the vertebra may be referred to as a corpectomy. An implant is usually placed between the remaining vertebrae to provide structural support for the spine as a part of a corpectomy. FIG. 1 illustrates four vertebrae, V1-V5 of a typical lumbar spine and four spinal discs, D1-D4. As illustrated, V2-V4 are damaged vertebrae and all or a part of V2-V4 could be treated by removing them from the spine. If removed along with spinal discs D1-D4, an implant may be placed between vertebrae V1 and V5 as seen in FIG. 1A to help stabilize the spine. Most commonly, the implant inserted between the vertebrae is designed to facilitate fusion between remaining vertebrae. Sometimes the implant is designed to replace the function of the excised vertebra and discs. All or part of more than one vertebrae may be damaged and require removal and replacement in some circumstances.
Many implants are known in the art for use in a corpectomy procedure. One class of implants is sized to directly replace the vertebra or vertebrae that are being replaced. Another class of implants is inserted into the body in a collapsed state and then expanded once properly positioned. Expandable implants may be advantageous because they allow for a smaller incision when properly positioning an implant. Additionally, expandable implants may assist with restoring proper loading to the anatomy and achieving more secure fixation of the implant. Implants that include insertion and expansion members that are narrowly configured may also provide clinical advantages. In some circumstances, it is desirable to have vertebral endplate contacting surfaces that effectively spread loading across the vertebral endplates. Some effective implants also may include a member for maintaining the desired positions, and in some situations, being capable of collapsing. Fusion implants with an opening may also be advantageous because they allow for vascularization and bone growth through all or a portion of the entire implant. This disclosure includes devices and methods that address one or more deficiencies in the prior art.